Meeting Again
by XMyLifeIsADisasterX
Summary: After destroying the Black organization, Shiho goes back to the US, Shinichi and Ran get married but Ran dies few years later leaving two kids behind. Shiho comes back and sees what a carless father he has became. How will she hel him? Will they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** the BO is destroyed Shiho goes to the USA and continue her studies Ran dies after 8 years leaving Shinichi alone with two kids . Is he going to meet his partner again?

* * *

It was already a years since that immense and bloody fight between the Black Organization and FBI. And to everyone's relief, the FBI and the others can finally breathe day after that confrontation, Conan was currently watching the television with Ran when he got a message from Haibara. He read it silently and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Come over to the Hakase's house, I want to tell you something."

Without any second thought, Conan bid goodbye to Ran and went over to the Hakase's house.

* * *

Conan saw her, her back facing him. He slowly approached her but stopped when she started to speak.

"I've found the cure for the .." but she was cut by Conan.

"Really? Where is it? Can I have it now?" Conan asked excitedly, a big smile was painted in his face.

Haibara rolled her eyes and tossed a snow-colored pill to him. "There it is tantei-kun."

Conan stared at the pill and furrowed his brow when she didn't say anything.

"What about you? Aren't you going to take a pill too?"

Haibara faked a laugh. "Do you think I'll only create a pill for you? That sucks."

Conan sweatdropped. "Oi, oi."

"Just take that pill to the bathroom inside Hakase's room,I'll use the one."

Conan nodded and excitedly ran to Hakase's bathroom and locked the door.

"Finally, I can return as Kudo Shinichi. Ran doesn't need to wait any longer." He thought and drank the pill.

He felt his body melting like the last time he took a prototype of the antidote. But the pressure was higher than last time because instead of feeling the pain, he felt dizzy and the other bathroom, Haibara stared at the pill with a small, sad smile on her face.

'I don't know why I have to do this but if i didn't take this pill, that brat is going to force me until I say yes.'

She also took the pill and felt the heat melting her body. She began to scream as her body grew back to its normal few minutes, Kudo Shinichi went out of the Hakase's room, wearing his normal high school uniform, with a wide grin playing in her face.

"Finally! I returned to my old self." He stated and stretched his long arms.

"Kudo-kun, stop idolizing yourself, it's gross." A woman voice echoed around the room. He felt his body tensed as he rotate his head to see the owner of the voice. His eyes opened wide at the beauty of the eighteen-year old teen standing behind him.

"Haibara is that you?"

"No, I'm Haibara's mother." She replied sarcastically.

Shinichi chuckled and smiled saying, "Thank you Haibara"

Shiho diverted her gaze to the ceiling and sighed. "They're waiting for you."

Shinichi hugged her and again thanked her. He ran to the door and waved goodbye to her.

"Baka." She muttered and locked the door.

* * *

Shinichi was skipping happily at the street when he saw someone familiar sitting at a bench in a park. His heartbeat rushed and approached the familiar figure.

He slowly and gently covered her eyes with his hands and neared his mouth to her ears.

"Who am I?" He asked.

The girl stiffened at the familiar voice. She gently removed the hands that was covering her eyes and turned her head around.

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi smiled and replied. "Yes, it's me, Ran."

''Oh...you'r finally back ... demo is it for good?" she looked at him with a sad expression.

''Yes the case in the USA had finished''

''Glad to hear that'' she smiled

''Oh ya you missed a lot of things in the school...'' Shinichi was no longer with her he was swimming in his pool of thoughts then suddenly a hand touched his.

"You have to copy what you missed" Ran said happly.

''Come on I just came back" he nagged.

* * *

One week late Shinichi introduced Shiho to Ran telling her about the organisation Ran was embarrassed because lot of things happened between her and Conan, she was mad at him for a while but she couldn't stay mad at him after waiting for him she'd stop talking to him.

* * *

One day Shiho called Shinichi to meet him at Hakasa's house. he knocked the door but it was already open, he closed the door behind him and started searching for Shiho.

"Oi Haibara, where are you ?"

"Here!" the source of her voice was down ,her lab, he headed to her ,she looked bit tired.

"Are you ok Haibara?"

"Yes, I just need to talk to you"

''Sure'' he sat beside her and listened.

''Look Kuduo-Kun" Shiho said with a serious voice '' I was offered to continue mt studies in the USA and.."

"What!'' he shouted.

''Listen and then then argue with me'' she said. For a few seconds the room was filled with eerie silence, so Shiho faked a cough and continued.

''I'm going to continue my studies as I said but I don't know how to open this discussion with Hakasa so can you help me? '' she said with slight of hope. He stayed silent for a while but finally he spoke up.

''I don't know really.''

''Please." she begged "Only few years. I'll text you, send you messages " years and im going to finish my studies''

"But what about Hakasa?''

''That's why I'm asking you for help."

He looked at her, he wasn't comfortable with this sudden news, but it seems that Haibara really wanted to go so he finally said ''Ok.''

''Arigatu Kudou-Kun.'' She smiled.

''But! If I helped you you're going to call me shinichi" he smirking.

''What?'' she said lazily

''I think we passed formal relationship, neh''

She was surprised, she thought for a while, ''Fair enough.. Shinicihi" her face expression was the same but inside her she was smiling 'Baka ne.'

* * *

''Ai-kun I going to miss you. ''Hakasa said

"Me too" She said she didn't want to cry in front of them, she hated it, so she had to finish this as fast as possible.

''Shiho.''

''Yes.''

''take care.''

"I'm not like your week princess Shinichi."

''Oi''

"Oh yeah and make sure you confess toy **Her** before I come back." she teased.

"Oi."

"Hahaha Shinichi you're blushing mad..."

_Flight 6 gate 8 .._

"Alright then it's a good bye" they knew that she was acting strong

Agasa hugged , then it was Shinichi's turn.'Let me enjoy my last moment with the person I love, it's now or never.' She hugged him tightly

''I'm going to miss you.''

''Shiho.''

''Not again shinichi.'' She looked at him. 'And he have to ruine it.'

''No I just want to give you this.'' He took out a box from his pocket.

"What is it? ''

''Necklace '' He took it out from the box and placed it on her neck.

''Better.'' they both smiled at each other.

''Thank you.''

That was the last thing they exchanged together that night.

* * *

Few weeks later Shinichi finally decided to tell Ran about his feeling after Shiho scrolling waited for him out side as usual, then they fought all the way to school as if nothing changed same routine same life and the same while they were fighting Shinichi asked her something unexpected for her.

"Ran your free today?"

'"Yeah why?"

"I was thinking..um you know.. we.. together.. out" he was blushing madly.

"Ok" she said shyly

* * *

This is the big deal,he was happy that he was able to tell his feelings to Ran. as soon as he finished his date he called Shiho he was so happy that he couldn't feel the pain in Shiho's voice, a she had to continue acting like she was happy for years later he invited Shiho to his wedding, at that moment she couldn't think of another news from him that would break her heart more that, but she was wrong three months later Ran was pregnant with Conan she was desperate but when Ran was pregnant with the second child she was over him or thats what she was trying to convense 1 year of Rins birth Ran died from cancer, hakasa called her and asked her to come back to japan, this was the secound time visiting Japan but what she didnt know that she'll come back soon after Ran's funeral.

* * *

Done 8/30/12-8-31-12

Review =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys i had to Edit this story because there are a lot of mistakes. So here you go =)

* * *

A taxi stopped by an old house, then a woman opened the door and thanked the taxi. Her accent was kind of heavy maybe because she's used to the English language.

'Professor I miss you a lot' her thoughts were interrupted by a deep, husky voice.

"Shoto matta...Oi kids'' the man screamed out of his lungs while trying to catch with them.

''Shinichi'' The woman mumbled under her breath.

''Oi! How many times do I have to tell you not to cross the road without me'' Shinichi yelled.

''Shinichi!''

He turned around and spotted a tall woman with a long reddish brownish hair. For a while he looked confused but his facial expression changed when he recognised that this woman was Shiho.

''Shiho.. you came back!'' His voice was mix of happiness and shock.

''Yes''

''You, you changed a lot , I, I- I didn't recognize you''

''Daddy, Who is she?'' the 7 years old boy interrupted innocently.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce you to my children." he placed his right hand on the boy's shoulder "This is Conan." and he did the same thing with his left hand on the girls shoulder "And this is Rin" he went over Shiho "She was my partner 10 years ago we used to solve cases together when I was solving the US case"

Shiho could swear that his smile will jump any time from his face, but then his facial expression changed .

''Um, Shiho why did stop writing letters, you know Agasa was quite scared and for a while he had this thought that something happened to you.''

''I wanted to surprise the professor but it seems it went wrong.'' Shiho said with an apologizing tone.

''Is that so.'' Shinichi said doubtfully.

"It seems Hakasa isn't here" Shiho said hoping that he'll change the topic.

"Yeah.. oh my god im sorry I've let you stand here all the time let's go to my place" Shinichi offered. he took her luggage headed to Shinichi's house.

Shiho felt that his daughter expression was filled with hated. ' Maybe she is jealous' so she began talking with her.

''Rin-chan what a wonderful name, how old are you?'' she said with a warm smile, Rin's face heated up placing three pink shades on her face.'She is beautiful..' she shook her head after recognising what she was thinking of.

'' I am 5 years old'' she tried her best to act cool but Shiho could read it all

'Oh she hates Period.'

''And what about you Conan-Kun?'' said with the same sweet voice.

"I'm 7 years old'' Conan said." he said with a goofy smile.

'Like his father' she thought.

''Are we going to eat instant noodles, If i suffer from any disease it would be of you'r wonderful good that lacks many nutrients!''Conan said with an angry voice.

''Well .." He was ashamed he always tried to cook something new but it always ends up "AFailBigTime" then Shiho dragged him to the kitchen .

''Oi Shinichi I know that you've been single but seriously you have to feed them properly'' she whispered.

he looked at the ground, Hakasa cooks for them usually or my mother but they aren't here at the time."

''Since when?'' shiho questioned .

He was silent for a while" two weeks."he said in a low voice.

''Oh you cold hearted father.'' she whispered

she started opening the drawers.'' Oi Shiho.''

"Nani? I'll cook I think we passed the formal relationship long time ago neh?"

Then suddenly he had a flashback of Ran's figure, cooking for them while he was looking at his paper, he never payed that attention to her, then suddenly the pain in his chest started growing faster then suddenly she felt his arms wrapping around her waist '' I-I miss her so much '' he hugged her even tighter.

He faked a cough" Anyway what are you cooking?" trying to change the topic.

"Are you Kidding me you have nothing here except noodles! we have to buy some ingredients." she ordered him, he broke the hug and picked up his keys

"Hai Hai Ma'am."

* * *

Here you go 8/30/12


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 edited enjoy=) Review

* * *

They all headed to the car, it was akward and embaressing for Shinicih was it because Shiho came suddenly out of the blue or because he is a careless father, he shook his head and started talking again

''So where do you want to eat?''

'' I want to go to any near grossery, fast food are not healthy for the kids you know.'' she mocked

"What ever, geez an hour didn't pass yet and you started making fun of me." he mummbled

"What?" she said in a teasing tone.

When they finished shooping the kids sat inside the car before them until they finish putting the shopping bags in the truk. Rin didn't like what is Shiho doing, she is acting like she was their mother.

'' do you like this woman ?'' Rin said to her brother.

''Yes , she is so kind I think that dad and Shiho are really good friends I never saw him smile like that since years. why do you hate her? '' questioned Conan

She didn't answer she just stared at thr window.

''Why '' Conan looked at her too curious to know '' I never loved a woman that knows daddy so well '' still looking at the window ''Your so wired ,they are partners so of curse they have a lot of things to say , there is nothing between them '' he said

Then shiho and Shinichi entered the car.

"Hope we weren't late Kids" Shinichi said.

"No you weren't." they both said.

''Um Shinichi where did the professor go?''

'' His girlfriend wanted to change his mood so they went to Hawaii. ''

"Is that so."

"You know Agasa-ojisan?" Conan asked.

"Yes, I used to live with him for a while."

"Then you know our mom?"

"...Yes"

After this question no one dared to talk, just the noise of silence. But Rin was actually planning for something for her new guest and she was looking forward to do it. When Shiho and the others entered the house she didn't waste any single secound , she cooked for them and ate silantly.

"So did you like it?" Shiho said crossing fingers.

"Yes!"Conan and Shinichi said with there mouth full, she couldn't help but to smile"And you Rin-Chan?"

"It's fine."

"Oi Rin! if Shiho wasn't here you'd be eating noodles instead"

"Shinichi dont be harsh on her." Shiho argued.

"But.."

"It's ok mayeb she is used to another taste"

'Stop being nice to my daddy!'


	4. Chapter 4

Hey before I start I want to tell Ct02 its not odd at all my bro brought a knife and he wanted to kill my other brother and he is only 6 so I don't think so , anyway thank you for the info 'bout beta reader ! ^^

Enji86 thanks! YELLOW JACKET PRIDE thank you and I wish that you'll complete detention I 3 it !

PRANK

Here is chapter 4

~After 15 minutes ~ (from the last chapter )

Shiho and Shinichi sat on the bench , Shiho let a sight and shinichi questioned what was that for ''I think Rin-chan hates me.'' Shiho said, Shinichi raised an eyebrow ''Why are you saying this?'' he questioned '' I caught her two times glaring at me and she talks to me as if I am a stranger'' she said looking at the children playing

"She is just …. She hates any woman who I look at, thinking that I'm going to have a relationship with her.'' he said.

"Is that so?!'' she grinned.

"Yea."

"Well I wish that she didn't think of me ending up with a detective geek.'' she teased

''Hey , I'm not a geek!'' he yelled

"Death magnet."

"Evil yawn eyed girl." he mumbled

~after an hour ~

"I think we should go back home , the kids by now will be starving lets head home now'' Shiho said

~at home ( kitchen )~

"Food is ready'' said shiho

"Geez daddy this old woman can cook better than the professor " said conan

"O-o-old women "shiho said moving her eyebrow "Conan apologize you just can't say old woman in front of her but you can say that behind her " Shinichi mocked . Shiho gave him a death glare . Rin in that moment laughed shinichi looked at the small girl it was her first time to laugh after her mother's death. Shiho smiled .

~after lunch~

Rin rushed to the garden and went to the sand box ,bought a bucket full of sand and went back home ,she went to the bathroom and poured some water into the bucket, then went to shiho's room she placed the bucket on top of the door , sneaked out from the room waiting Shiho to come and enter her room. After 5 minutes Shiho entered the room and the mud fell on her . Shinichi ran quickly to her room then looked at Rin who was laughing evilly .

"RIN DID YOU DO THIS TO SHIHO!" he yelled at the girl , the girl started crying

"You don't have to yell at her." she said " But but she .."

"Shh .. she is a kid,screaming wont help her realise what she did ewas wrong."

"Shiho .. I don't know how to.." She cut him"The only problem here that you can't communicate with your children."

She looked at him . "I think you are right , but I'm going to talk to you miss go to your room'' he said to Rin.

Then Rin went to her room she wiped her tears then said in her mind "At least the prank was good "

Then Shiho went to take a shower .

~ Rin's room~

He entered the room and said:

"Rin why did you do that?" he said.

" I .. I am very sorry "she said in an apologizing tune.

" I think someone else must hear that not me"

" B..but I don't want to, I can't look at her after what I did."

"Don't worry she will forgive you."

"Are you sure" he smiled and nodded. After half an hour Shiho got out from her room then she saw Rin behind her looking at the ground .

"I am sorry for my miss behaving with you and .." then Shiho embraced her, Rin was very shocked the way that she hugged her was exactly the same way that her mom hugged her , she felt her body warmed up .

"It's fine for me I'm not mad at you at all" then she looked at her "Never do this again or you may get your daddy into trouble , you don't want that don't you" she looked at her "Why why are you doing this to me?" Rin's question silenced her , she couldn't answer a simple question from a child because she, her self was confused too. Suddenly she stood up then went to her room leaving them alone.

"Why why am I helping her" Shiho said , she laid on the bed "Why…" she mumbled and went to sleep

~ End of chapter 4~

Maybe until chapter 5 them im going to stop uploading for 1 week bec my skool is going to start =.=

Ct02 I rewrote chapter 1 hope that it will be better than the 1st one.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5 ~

~next day~ at 7:00

"Oh you are awake ,sleeping beauty" Shinichi teased

"Yea, yea ,where are the kids?" she questioned

"School." taking a sip from his cup, she sat beside him.

"Job? tantie-san." she questioned

"Eh my job starts at 10" he lied "So do you want to have breakfast?" he continued crossing his fingers for a yrs from her.

"Fine" she said

"There is a new restaurant that opened earlier, so do you want to go there?" he smiled

"Okay, neko then."

~At the restaurant~ 7:30

They ordered the food and started talking about what they did in the past.

"Hey, hey where is that brat, now the boss is not going to blame him but he is going to blame his pale as usual" a dark Japanese man said. Then he saw a familiar man with a woman ,"Ha! I understood now" he said evilly .

~Shinichi's job~

"WHY ARE YOU LATE AND WHERE IS SHINICHI-KUN" an old man screamed.

"Hey, hey why are you blaming me but for the first time I'm going to tell you to forgive Kudo" Heiji said.

"Why?" the man said

"I think a woman has stolen his heart" he gave him a hint

"Ah~ I understood" the old man looked at him.

~ At Shinichi's house~ 9:00

"I think you have to go to your work now" Shiho said

"Demo .." Shinichi said

"I said go" she gave him a death glare .

"Hai Hai ma'am" Shinichi said .

"Don't open the door to anyone" he said .

"Uh I m not a kid anymore" she said .

"Okay then ja ne" he said ,she looked at the door 'he is gone now , so where did he put his dirty clothes' she thought, looking around.

~Shinichi's job~9:00

"Ah Kudo who is that woman" heiji teased

"Wha-" Shinichi said

"Don't lie I saw you now with a woman and you were talking" Heiji said

"Oh, you mean Shiho" shinichi said

"Shiho! you just met and you are calling her first name" Heiji said

"No baka she is haibara that girl you know with the short hair.." shinichi was cut off by heiji's.

"No way that shrunken scientist!But she is hot" Heiji teased

"Shut up!" shinichi said

"Oh jelouse from now I just give her a small complement." he teased

"Do you know I'm going to tell Toyama-san"

"No you won't" Heiji said.

"really watch me then" he stood up from his chair heading to Kazuha.

"Oh well i'll go with Shiho instead." heiji said with conficence.

"I'll kill you!" his sudden out brust made everyone looking at them. Both of them looked embrassed and sat back and started cursin each other.

"Eh I think shinichi-kun has a girlfriend" a woman said

"Oh no I wish they breakup" other woman said

~After 6 hours~ ( in the car)

'This day sucks, thanks alot for Heiji' shinichi thought

"Eh Agasa you came from Hawaii!"

"Ohh Shinichi-kun , yea I just came now" Agasa replied , then Shinchi remembered how much Shiho misses him.

"Oh then I have a surprise for you" Shinichi said with a big smile.

~At Shinichi's home~

Nock Nock!

"Coming" Agasa heard a woman's voice. 'could it be..' ,then Shiho opened the door.

"Did you.." then she stopped "Professor!.."

"Ai-kun.." then he embraced her

"Ai-kun I miss you." the old man said with teary eye.

"Me too.." she was out of words, she missed him a lot, she was out of words. Then another woman came.

"Oh Agasa what are you doing?" the woman questioned.

~to be continued~

So sorry this chapter is toooooo short . but in the next chapter im going to make it longer.

Thnks 4 the reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Agasa what are you doing" the woman questioned .

" Oh Fusae '' breaking the hug "This is Shiho!" Agasa explained.

"Oh then you are his adopted daughter " Fusae said "You look much more beautiful than the photos that I couldn't recognize you" she explained.

"Thank you" Shiho said ' ahh why do people have to say this all over again I didn't change that much right?' she thought.

"Then for this I am going to invite you for dinner " Fusae said

"No need you must be very tired, you just came now from the airport ." Shiho responded.

"No it's okay I am fine with it" Fusae smiled

"Then why are we standing here lets go inside" Shinichi said. They talked ,the kids were very happy to see the professor again .

"Then we have to go now" Fusae said .

"Yea right "Agasa said. They walked to the door,then Shinichi felt Agasa's hand pulling towards the kitchen.

"Oi hakase what is wrong?" Shinichi questioned.

"Come on you were looking at her face the whole time" the professor said without any introduction.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Shinichi looked at the other side.

"Then I'm going to tell you whom, shiho-Chan ,she is beautiful what is wrong with her." Agasa teased.

"You too" he half screamed." Why? Oh it seems someones else commented. " Agasa said grinning.

"None of you business'' Sinichi said blushing.

''You still didn't miss this dirty habit both of you. '' Shiho said popping out of the blue ''What are you talking about Shiho its nothing serious you know." Shinichi said

''So you think that I can't understand what are you talking about" she said angrily.

"I have to go" Agasa said breaking the stress in the atmosphere.

Days passed by and everyone was teasing Shinichi while Shiho didn't know anything about it.

''Urg people im not in a relationship with her" he cried.

''Do you have a girlfriend Shinichi'?' Shiho looked at the ground so he couldn't see her sad teary eyes 'I will never end up with you' she thought .

Then Shinichi closed the phone at his friends face .

"Uh it's not that" the nervousness in his voice could be sensed even by a 3 years old kid.

"Then?" she questioned

"Uh it's ..it's Heiji yeah him he spread rumors that I am dating you.."

'Shit!'She got closer to him Shinichi was blushing madly, her face was few inches of his.

" Me ?" Shiho's face got closer to him , " no yo~~~mi, yomi she works with me. "

"Oh then I want to meet her ." Shiho said faking a smile.

"No, you can't " shinichi said

" Why? " she questioned

" Because she went " shinich said

"Went? were? " shiho questioned

''To another country ." shinichi said

"Oh okay then " Shiho said then she pulled away from him."I'm going to sleep goodnight."

"Night.." he let a sight and headed to his bed still cursing Heiji on the trouble he did.

~ next day~

"Oi Kudo are you mad at me?" Heiji questioned

''I don't know.'' Shinichi said.

"Come one kudo." then he made a puppy face

''Fine ,fine just go away."

"I knew you will forgive me" he said

"So how is your girlfri- I mean shiho "

"Stop calling her by her first name'' he said with a hint of jealousy

''Oh getting angry again '' Heiji teased

''HEIJI!'' Shnichi cried

''Fine, fine god why are so damn serious if you don't care about her then why are you acting like this.'' he stood up and went to his office 'Why Kudo?'The day ended as usual cases ,cases ,cases, Shiho made for them dinner .Then Shinichi started telling them the adventures that he had with Shiho .Conan got closer to Shiho while Rin was same as ever .

~ Conan's room~

He was trying to sleep but he couldn't , then he heard his father and Shiho laughing he got off the bed and went to the dining room . He saw them talking about things he didn't understand , but then Shiho noticed him .

"Come over here Conan-Kun. " Shiho said

''Eh I don't want to disturb you. " he said innocently

"No come over here " Shiho said"Okay" he went over her side then hugged her and looked at her " You really look like my mom " .he said '' Your laugh, your smell the way that you care about us.." he looked at the ground , Shihichi looked at him amazed how could a 7 years old boy say this "...and this is the first time that I see Rin-Chan happy she used to blame herself that she was the one who made mom die." Conan said with that he couldn't handle it and started crying " Daddy always looked sad, Rin used to cry all night I couldn't help her but you did if you leave then she'll cry again and I really hate it,so please don't leave us please " he started crying even more then looked and his dad"Dad please dont let her go."then he burst in tears . A tear from shiho's eye fell down to her cheek she felt the sorrow that Conan had. She looked at Shinihi he was looking at the ground .She knew that he needed a time on his own now so she left Conan and said"Come here let's go to your room" Shinichi was all alone, Shinichi started crying.'Ran.. what should I do now ?'

_**EDITED**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Read and Review-**

* * *

She watched Conan, who is sleeping on her lap. 'I've to check on Shinichi.' she covered Conan and kissed his forehead "Sweet dreams Conan." She walked towards Shinichi, he was still crying, When he caught Shiho he whipped his tears

''Shinichi ..I don't know what to say, I'm sorry" Shiho said

''I am fine there is no need to apologise '' giving her a fake smile

''Shinichi you can't your hide your feelings, you should lean on a shoulder for a while .''

''I'm fine Shiho, don't worry, everything is fine.''

''Really look at your eyes, it seem that they betrayed you.''

''Men don't cry Shiho.'' trying to adjust his voice again.

''Dont get cocky, its okay to cry even wolves cry."

''Oi, oi don't say that.''

''Why? I see myself a monster when I remember my past. ''Shiho said

"Don't say that... really you are a kind person, you really changed from that last time I met you, forget the past look at your future you are happy you have a lot of friend that loves you including me'' Shinichi said, Shiho blushed and looked at the other direction 'Did he mean that? Shiho get a grip!'

"I didn't mean that way you know" he said quickly, after realising what he said , suddenly Shiho's phone rang.

''Excuse me'' she said

''Hello''

_''Hello Shiho long time .''_

''Oh hi Train, ya long time how is the research going on'' Shiho started talking to the man for about 5 minutes, Shinichi was surprised 'Who is that guy? Could he be her boyfriend or some… wait BOYFRIEND no way right?' Shinchi thought, moments later Shiho finished her call, jealousy started spreading through Shinichi's voice ''Who's he?''

''Oh he is my friend. '' he raised his eyebrow doubtfully.

-Outside-

''This is the house .'' A stranger said to the man next to him.

''What do you know about him ?'' the man questioned

''He has two kids, one boy and a girl and lately a woman is living with them.'' he said

''Is she his lover?'

''We don't really know Sir ''

''Fine.''

-Next Day-

''Um Shinichi I am going to take the kids today to school. '' Shiho said

''Shiho you don't really have to…''

''But I want to take them today please .'' she begged him

''Fine.'' he said

''Okay then kids let's go to school .'' She took both Conan and Rin's hand and headed to their walking she felt someone watching over her it wasnt the organisation the aura was different this time but she couldn't find or even know what she was ,she was dropping Conan she felt the strange aura again.

''Oi boss look this is the woman I was talking about .'' the man said

''Hm, we can hitting two birds with one stone.'' the other man smiled

"Take them." he ordered his men, by that they went out of the car and took Rin and Shiho. Shiho tried to get Rin out-of-the-way, but she failed, luckily Heiji was walking near by, he recognized the two figures, so her ran but it was too late, the men escaped taking Shiho and Shinchi daughter.

* * *

**-Read and review-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Read and Review-**

* * *

Heji ran towards Shinichi with a worried face. ''Nane? '' Shinichi said slightly disturbed.

''Rin ….. Shiho….kidnapped … hurry''

Shinichi couldn't understand what Heiji wanted to deliver ''What happened tell me, all at once with an understandable sequence what happened to my daughter and Shiho? '' he said in a worry

''When I wanted to go to the work I saw you're daughter and Shiho, two men were pulling them to a black car, I tried to help but it was too late gomen'' he explained with an apologizing tune

"Do you know what kind of car they were ridding typre, number anything.'' Shinichi cried

"Ugh a marcedise-benz C number... Kusu 155 something like that i cant remember."

* * *

''What do you want?'' Shiho questioned with her usual sharp voice.

''Oh so we have a brave woman over here'' the man teased

''Shut up'' Shiho half-screamed, he glared at her for a while, then walked towards her. ''What do you want? At least leave Rin alone.'' he ignored her. "Shiho-chan I am very scared '' Rin said in a low voice

''Shh, don't worry I will never let them take you'' She said in a low voice. The man rose Shiho to his eye level. "What are you to that Detective Kudo Shinichi?" Another man received a mail from their boss so he injected "The boss said to separate them from each other.''

Shiho pushed the man and took a hold on Rin, the men tried to separate them from each other, when Shiho felt they go violent she shielded Rin to protect her from any physical abuse.

''Give us the kid damn!'' He kicked Shiho's back "Never!" he kicked her harder and harder but it was no use, when he saw that she wont give the kid up he pulled his trigger to shoot her but the man next to him stood him. "We want both of them alive don't go and do stupid things." He whispered to him

"But she wont give the child to us."

"I'll handle this."

''What will you do?'' he questioned ''We have no choice, I'll tranquilizer her.'' his hand searched through a black case taking a test tube out, transferring the drug to the syringe, injected it. Few seconds after she felt weak and slowly loosen her grip.

''No Shiho-chan wake up don't leave me!'' the men took Rin and carried Shiho to the boss.

Shiho saw Rin crying 'Kusu they are taking her away from me...Gomen Shinichi'.

* * *

Shiho slowly opened her eyes ''Rin?!'' She shouted ''Aha our strong woman has awaken" a man cover in black said with a playful voice.

"Where is Rin?" Shiho questioned.

"Ara whats with her? Why do you care so much? she is not your daughter, what is your relationship with Kudo?'' she could see him getting closer to him.

'Who...who's he.' she hoped she could see his face but the room failed her it was too dim

"Anser me!" he slapped her.

''None of your business!'' looking at the other side.

''I said what is the relationship between you two?'' he put his hand under her chin , glared at him.'' I am not telling you anything untill i see Rin!"

''Fine then ,take care of her.'' two men pulled her inside another room and started beating her brutally.

* * *

-Police station-

"Officer we have the type and the first three numbers of the car. '' Shinichi said "Will this help? the kidnaping happened at 7:50 AM." he added

"We will see the cars passing before the kidnaping happened." Meguri started ordering his staff, suddenly Shinichi's phone rang.

''Who is it?" he said rudely

''Hahaha so our detective is mad now'' the boss laughed evilly.

''You are the one who kidnapped them! Were is Rin and Shiho?'' he questioned.

''Don't worry your child is fine but that woman..''

''What did you do to Shiho '' he injected

''Well she is a hard women but still ... you don't want to know what happened to her.''

''You bastard if you touch her..''

''Too late if you want your girlfriend and daughter come to ….''

* * *

**-Read and Review-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Read and Review-**

* * *

"...But the police must not know about anything or you will not see them again , in addition to that we want from you 100,000¥ and we will give you your daughter and girlfriend''

"Okay'' Shinichi said. He closed the line trying to message his temple a lot of thoughts swam through his head, he shook his head when an image of Shiho popped filled with blood.

"So what did he say" Heiji asked

"They are going to give me Rin and Shiho back but I have to pay them 100,000¥ and the police doesn't have to interfere with it or I am not going to see them again'' Shinichi said

"So what do we have to do" Takagi said.

"I know how.'' one of the policemen said.

* * *

Shiho woke up, her clothes were ripped filled with patches of blood, felling dizzy, she looked around and saw two men they were talking that they didn't see that she is awake. She did care about how bad she is injured but what she was all thinking about is she saw the air conditioners small opening,but big enough that she could fit in.

Luckily they were too busy talking that they didn't see Shiho escaping. She didn't know were to go but she had to keep crawling, then she heard a girl crying so she crawled until she found Rin ,she gathered all her power to break the conditioners opening that led to the room were Rin was.

"Shiho-chan?" Rin cried " Ithough that they killed, don't leave me again!''

"I wont, I promise." Shiho said kissing her forehead.

* * *

'Wait for me Rin and Shiho just wait.' Shinichi thought, thou he the care speed was 120 he felt if he ran to then it will be faster.

_Flash back_

2 months ago

Ding Dong! ~

"Coming." Shiho said, she looked at the tree familiar figures in front of her she was shocked to see them... grown up or high schoolers, she missed them.

"Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko said blushing.

"Haibara! Long hair?" Genta commented

"Ai-chan!" said Ayumi in disbelief

"Shiho who is there?" Shinichi questioned.

"Umm….." Shiho don't know the detective boys ,Haibara Ai did " Three high schoolers."

"Oh, hey long time no see."

"Yeah that's why we came to visit." Ayumi said cheerfully

"Why this women looks like Haibara thou she looks even older than us" the two guys question.

"Ha" Shinichi looked at them in a stupid way. "You are mistaken she is not what you think she is.."

"Your girlfriend!" They said together

"No, he is not my boyfriend" confirmed regaining her coolness.

"Anyway.." Shinichi said trying to change the conversation..why are you waiting outside come in."

Shiho was busy playing with Conan while Shinichi was talking about cases.

"Ano, Shinichi-kun what is the relationship between you and that woman?" Ayumi asked him

"Eh you mean Shiho she used to be my assistant in the US".

"Oh do you love her" now she was smiling evilly.

"Eh hell iiye, not yet"

"So you are planning to?" Ayumi grinned

"Eh~ dont get me wrong she is just a friend

"Just Friends end up lovers." Ayumi winked to the detective in front of her

"Oi" -_-

* * *

"Ano Shiho-neechan what does hell mean?" Conan questioned

"Eh I'll tell you later, now go to your room and do your home work okay" She told him

"Okay!" he said cheerfully. Shiho walked to Shinichi and pinched his ear

"Shinichi you are not allowed to say these word's in front of your child" Shiho scrolled.

"Aw aw gomen." he said in a low voice, the detective boys started laughing

"What!?" Shinichi shouted irritatedly.

"Nothing." they grinned

~After 3 hours ~

'Huh that was close' Shinichi thought, he lied on the couch.

"mou, Shinichi don't you play soccer in your free time?" She questioned.

"No"

"Your children?"

"I don't know".

'Oh really?' Shiho thought .

"Kids, your daddy want to take you to the park get dressed." she said grinning at him evil

"What? I didn't day that!"

"Now go to your room and get dressed" Shiho ordered.

'Mou why do I have to go everywhere she goes why can't I say no I is it possible… my heart is always and will always be for Ran not Shiho, but Shiho is so beautiful ahh what the heck I am thinking about' Shinichi thought .

-Park-

Shinichi was showing his kids how to play soccer while Shiho was looking at them, smiling , Shinichi took notice of it 'She is even more beautiful than the last time I saw her maybe one day…' then Shinichi recognized what was he thinking of .

'AH SHINICHI SHUT UP' then he started making funny faces .

"Shinichi stop making these stupid faces you are not funny." Shiho suddenly was beside him.

"Eh, when did you get this close!" Shinichi exclaimed

"The kids seem tired, let's head back to your house."

"Hai ma'am." Shinichi said .

_END OF FLASH BACK_

'Shiho I..' Shinichi thought.

_FLASH BACK_

Last month

Since the last time the Detective Boys saw them in a coffee shop started teasing him, so did Heiji and Hakase. One day they went at night to a classy restaurant celebrating Rin's birthday. She didn't know anything about it, then she saw heiji, kazuha, Hakase, her grandma and grandfather and the detective boys too.

"Happy birthday Rin!" they all shouted.

It was unforgettable night they had so much fun, and of corse teased the couples, To Shinichi and Shiho's relief they didn't say anything about them thou they were getting cozy.

Heiji saw the development between them.

'I still don't understand Kudou, why wont you confess? Are you that dense?' Heiji thought, His parents told everyone one not to tease them so they'd act naturally.

-Way to home-

The kids were sleeping peacefully while Shiho and Shinichi were on top of the roof. They were laying beside each other. They started chattering about the old times. when they were Conan and Ai.

"Shiho.."

"Yea?" Shiho said, still looking at the sky.

"I …"

"Who who is on top of the roof, I wonder? " Heiji teased

"Oi Heiji leave them alone." Kazuha said

They both blushed madly."Oi Hatorri, what are you doing here."

"I was trying to be a good friend, your door is unlocked, jaa nee" he said, winking to his best friend.

"Mu, Heiji come!" Kazuha took her husbands hand and walked outside.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

'…love you.' Tears started falling from his eyes.

* * *

**-Read and Review-**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Read and Review-**

* * *

"Shiho are they going to kill us? " Rin questioned.

"No ."

'If they knew that I sneaked out they are going to kill us. Ah what I am going to do, think Shiho think.'

While I was examining the place I saw a small hole that could fit Rin. Then Shiho walked towards the hole and saw that it will get Rin out so she whispered to her the plan.

"Can I depend on you? "

"Yes!"

"Okay go now."

Seeing Rin getting out from the place a heavy weight was lifted from her chest, Rin waved to Shiho, smiling back for a moment, then the smile faded when I heard footsteps of people.

'Here we go again. '

She turned her back and saw bunch of people in black.

* * *

'Kuso, be fine please. ' Shinichi thought. They were near the place where the man told him ,and then he saw a small girl.

"Hey this is…. Rin!, stop the car" Shinichi ordered .Then he head towards Rin

"Rin you okay, thank goodness, where is Shiho?" his relief changed to worry again.

"Shiho …. Is inside … please help her… she was full of blood.. please help her." She said sobbing

"Heiji take Rin to a safe place." then Heiji took Rin.

"Heiji-niichan are they going to be okay?'' she questioned.

"Yeah don't worry now stay here and don't go out from the car okay."

"Okay." then he closed the door of the car.

"Stay with her." he ordered the police man.

"Hai!"

After a few minutes they head to the place where Rin and Shiho got kidnapped, the policemen hid, and Shinichi had a bag filled with blank papers and on top of it real money. He entered and he saw a man wearing black.

"Were is Shiho?" He questioned.

"Oh do you mean Sherry? "

'That voice is familiar could it be ..'

"Long time no see Kudo Shinichi." he didn't believe "G..Gin.. where is Shiho?" then he laughed a dirty smile.

"She is here " Then he moved to the right and saw Shiho laying on the ground ,blood covered her body.

''YOU SAID IF I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE MONEY YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" he shouted

"Ha! You trusted us? " Gin walked towards Shiho and caressed her face.

"If you want her to live give us the money and you will have her because she in a terrible condition " He smiled

" Why you .. take the money just leave her alone!" then he threw the bag .

"Okay have her ,Metanti-kun" Gin said. "She'll die anyway." Grinning evilly he exited the place.

"Shiho Shiho wake up"

" Shi*cough*nichi is Rin okay *cough* "

" Shh she is fine." then he carried her out "Oi Heiji were is the ambulance?"

"The ambulance is on the way ,we captured them , how is she ?"

"Bad she could barely breathe, ugh it's all my fault I shouldn't have let her to go by herself I am a fool, fool ,fool "

"It's not *cough* your *cough* *cough* fault"

"Shiho don't talk please" He begged

"but.."

"Please.." then she felt something wet on her cheeks 'Is he crying?' she thought "Please don't talk I am not ready do lose you too "

She couldn't see his face expression because of his hair covering his face.

' Kudo…' Heiji thought.

After few minutes the ambulance came and took Shiho . Shinichi ,Rin and Heiji were behind her.

* * *

Shinichi didn't stop blaming himself .Rin and Conan were crying .Kazuha, Heiji,Yukiko and her husband accompanied him was still a red light on. His parents suggested to take the kids. He nodded, his state was too miserable, he couldn't speak eat or drink. Few hours later his eye lids started betraying him, slowly he feel into a peaceful sleep.

-After 1 hour-

The doctor told Shinichi that her situation is better now, but she is in a coma.

* * *

The kids saw their dad entering.

"Dad is Shiho-neechan okay " Conan questioned.

"She is fine now go both of you and sleep."

"Okay" both head to their room.

Shinichi sat alone 'Shiho I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. He didn't stop thinking about her until he fell asleep.

* * *

Shinichi and Shiho were sitting alone looking at the full moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked

"Yes but it's nothing compared to your beauty." He said then he put his hands around her shoulder.

"Shiho I want to tell you something"

Trrrrrn trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn

She looked at him "I must go." she said

"Bye Shinichi " she drew her face to his ear "take care of your children bye bye forever."

"No Shiho Shiho please don't go, I love you ,don't go please I want to be with you" he cried but it was no use.

Drnnnnnnnnn drnnnnnnnnnn

"Shiho !"he looks around " Huh it was a dream "

'Shiho.'

He went to his room changed his clothes and went to the room were the children were sleeping 'They are still sleeping'

Ding Dong

Hakase opened the door. "Oh Shinichi-kun how is Shiho?"

"No time to talk can you take care of my children, I have to go to the hospital."

"Okay but tell me if anything happens."

"Hai."

* * *

He was driving like a drunk man, but who to blame he has been through a lot he lost his first wife, had to take care of two children a lone and now his love is battling between life and death. he headed to the hospital quickly saw her doctor asked about her condition, he felt his heartbeat was increasing when the doctor said "Yesterday, she was fine ,but today when we re-checked on her.. we saw that her heart beat was decreasing, we are sorry but what we could do now is nothing it's all up to her now." and he walked away.

-Shiho's Room-

"Shiho …. I am sorry I promised you that I will protect you but I failed you I am such a fool stupid me … I could never ever forgive myself if anything happened to you… I failed you" He said. He stared at her lifeless body her face was pale as if she was really dead.

* * *

**-Read and Review-**


	11. Chapter 11

**YELLOW JACKET PRIDE:** okay lets see =p don't worry I'll only do that for Ran not Shiho.

**Fa6oom:** you know the ending anyway but i changed my mind in few things

**Eniji68: **=p Yea he is

**Zero-mania:** Here you go the last chapter

**Danni98:** I'll try my best not to be in rush

**LonelyXHeartX15:** Its the last one *sniff* I wish that I could extend it more but im out of ideas for this story=''(

**Tony:** Thank you

**Xeimiel'Ai:** Sorry but im not good at these things but ill try editing it later okay =p

**Dee-x and Neo:** Thanks

* * *

**-Read and Review-**

* * *

Multi-chapter.

**New beginings**

Shinichi was gloomy ,Her situation was the same as Ran ,she always reminded him of her , her laugh, her hair and everything about her . He promised himself not to fall in love again but he did , he fell in love with his best friend and his conscious wanted to hear her voice again, seeing her around the house ,playing with his children and the most important thing he wanted her to stay by his side for ever.

Weeks pasted and Shiho was still in coma. And as the days passed his despair on her coming back. He stopped caring about his children and locked himself after thee months from the accident , no one knew what happened to Shinichi . So Hakase took his children till everything back to normal .But Shinichi didn't stop calling the hospital asking about her situation, but everyone said that there was no hope. He Started drinking, always drunk , he was totally isolated from the outer world.

-Shinichi's House-

"Ugh where am I ... why ... I ... am ... here..what is this place" drunk Shinichi said. He moved towards the cabinet and looked at the picture of himself and his children and Ran."T..that man really..l..looks like ..me ..he look he is..living happy life.. "he wanted to think, but the alcohol was stronger than him so he felt dizzy and fainted.

* * *

_I was in the hospital beside Shiho , she was still sleeping , a peaceful face ,but it was sad ,a tear fell from her amicable face. _

_"Eh... Shiho, hey Shiho can you hear me ,Shiho please if you can hear me ,please I'm begging you say something" I said with a shaky voice. I felt a warm hand touching mine._

_I took her hand and drag it closer to my lips and kissed it."Shiho.." a tear fell from my eyes. _

_"I ...I told you to take care of you're children didn't I ,and now you don't know anything about them ,I can't believe you Shinichi ,where did the kind-hearted detective go? What I see in front of me is a drunk man with no friends ,no family like a broken home." she said in a low voice but sharp like the first time I met her. I felt my heart-broken into two after what she said._

_"Shiho i didn't mean it I swear ... I just.."_

_"You gave up right.." and now she opened her eyes rising from her bed."Why didn't you give up when the BO was chasing us ,why didn't you give up on your feelings towards Ran when you where Conan , because you had it in your mind, many people were beside you ... " and now I could feel rivers of tears falling from my eyes. " ... and maybe if you stayed by Ran and my side till the end ,Ran may stayed alive ,and I would not be in this situation... Shinichi you didn't know how much Ran needed you by her side when she was sick... you locked yourself up like now and let her die... she needed the person she loved , maybe she didn't talk that much ,maybe she was sleeping the time but she could since you if you're beside her or not.. if every one beside you gave up on destroying the BO you will too , the same thing happened to Ran she was like you but the difference was that all the people beside her left her alone and it was you the only one left." _

_I couldn't say anything she was right ,I killed my wife and now I'm going to kill Shiho just because I'm such a selfish baka .Her words were replaying in my mind like a stuck tap but after a moment I realised something."How do you know all these stuff ,if you were away too long only if... you are already dead"_

_She smiled "It's because I'm not Shiho ,I'm Akemi" I felt like a numb ,I didn't know what to do ._

_"Now go to her fast! She needs you before it's too late."_

* * *

Shinichi woke up fearfully, looking at the clock '1:30 I have to go'. I ran towards the door but then looked at myself my clothes were dirty and long beard so i decided to take a quick bath and shaved his beard.

~2:00 ~

He took a taxi and headed to the hospital and ran to Shiho's room as fast as possible. Shinichi slammed the door and looked at her face, it was the same as the dream but Hakase and my children were there . He looked at them then at Shiho than at Hakase smiling

"Kids let's go." Hakase said

"But we want to stay."Conan said.

"I will buy for you whatever you want."

"Even "(A/N: that's a kind of chips.)they said.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" He smiled back and leaved the room. Shinichi looked again at Shiho's face it was sad, sat beside her taking her hand and said "Shiho, I'm sorry I left you alone without visiting,I'm sorry that I lost hope ..." Tears started falling again"...sorry that i did this to you ...sorry that I.." he stopped talking when I saw her sad face changed to a happy one.  
"Oi Shiho can you hear me please tell me" no replay. Her smile faded when the machines that was connected to her started glowing red.

"OI SHIHO SHIHO ..DOCTER SOMEONE."

The doctors and the nurses came and told me to wait outside.

~5 Minutes later~

The doctor came out from the room."Doctor how is she?" I asked.

"She is fine now you can see her but if that happens again we may stop people from visiting her."

Shinichi sat on the couch resting his head on the wall and shutting his eyes. He was remembering the days of me and Shiho and the days when we were Ai and Conan . 'I wish that I never knew Ai so you wont be in this form.

"Shinichi..." He smiled ' ah I miss her voice *laugh* I'm getting mad

"S...Shinichi..." I opened my eyes. He could hear her she is talking to him, ignoring what the doctor said he went to Shiho's room immediately.

"Shiho" He smiled, placing his hands on her cheeks, tears started falling from from eyes.

"Oi Shi.." the He placed my hands on her soft lips "Shh, don't say any single word "

she smiled ,she looked around "Looking for Rin?" Shinichi asked, she nodded.

I gave her the big smile "She is safe ... thank you .." I drew my face closer to her

"Daad what are you doing?" Shinichi looked at his daughter ."R...Rin.."

"Shiho you're awake!" the she ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Awch" she said but smiled."Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please sorry.." said Rin said.

"It's okay how many Rin do I have in this word"

"I love you... m ...m..mumm" she finally said Shiho and Shinichi were shocked. "C..can i call you m..mum?"

"Umm...if your father accepts" Shiho said looking at Shinichi.

"Whatever."

Rin hugging Shiho again. ' She is the one missing.' he smiled.

After few days Shiho went out from the hospital and lived in Shinichi's house again.

* * *

"Oi, Shinichi the house is messy as hell!" Shiho shouted out of her lungs causing her to cough.

"Oi Shiho don't push your self ." I said in a concerned voice ,she raised her eyebrow."Why out from the blue you started caring about me"

"I always do!"

"Yeah? So why did it take you so long to save me?"

"I did my job as efficient!"

"You would've done better."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Here we go again.." Conan and Rin said. "Enough! We will clean."

* * *

The day ended like the days from before, Shiho went to sleep early because she was tired , Rin and Conan wanted to go but I stopped them.

"_What_ is wrong dad?"Conan said

"I just want to ask you a question and it's important because someone new will enter ower family"

"Eh dad you are pregnent?"Rin questioned

I looked at her dully"Men can't be pregnant " said Conan.

I looked at the two children fighting "Look do you want to know who?"

"YES"both said.

"It's Shiho .. I want to marry her so I wanted to ask you first do you want her to be your mother?"

"YES" both of them said happily.

"A question is she's our mom now" Rin said. Shinichi laghed"No she has to accept first then I will marry her","oh tell her now"

"Rin not now she is tired maybe after two days.

* * *

~After 2 Days~

"Oi Hakase can you take the kids away only few hours"

"Why?"

"Well..." and he explained why."Ah I told you from the first time that you are in love with her"

"Hakase are you going to do that or not " i said

"Oi okay if you want it yes"

"Thanks"

"Demo.."

"Nane?"i said"Don't do anything stupid okay"

"Oi(=.=)"

* * *

~Shiho's room~

"Oi Shinichi where is the kids I don't hear a single sound"

"They went to Hakase's house"

"Eh why?'' Shiho questioned

"So we could be alone" I sat next to her. "Shiho I want to tell you something."

"Yes" Shinichi kneed on the ground and said "Will you marry me Shiho?''

He looked at him like a numb and pinched herself "I'm not dreaming"

"No"

"Yes" she finally said, Shiho and Shinichi got married after few weeks.

* * *

_DING DONG _

'Hakase..' I took Shiho's hand"Eh what are you doing?"

"Vacation both of us alone." Shinichi said

"And the kids?"

"Hakase will stay with them"

"Demo.."

"Common we must be alone for a while"

"Ohhh if that is what you mean okay" she said went outside and I went to Hakase and told him "Hakase take care of them" I said.

"Oi Shinichi"

"What?"

"Before your marriage didn't i say don't do anything stupid

"Haa" I tried acting stupid." Oh Shiho dear coming"

'Why you..' Hakase thought.

* * *

~After three months~

"I guess we have to tell them" Shiho said.

"Yeah it's time" I took her hands and went to our children.

"Yo kids" I said

"Yes" both said

"We want to tell you something" both looked at us curiously.

"Uh we are going to have a new baby coming soon"

"Ahh more responsibility" Conan said

'What responsibility?' both of is thought.

"YAAAYY YOU DID IT MUUM YOU DID IT DAADD" Rin said without knowing what is she talking about , both me and Shiho started laughing. I love my life.I am Kudo Shinichi a lucky detective that met a woman ,which i know that she will forever love us and will care about us

* * *

**-Read and Review-**

* * *

~The End~

Whaaaaaaaaaa *snob* i cant believe it i finished it i dont wanaaa to but i have to='( anyway i really love you guys you 'r amazing thanks for the people who reviewed, corrected my mistaked . and speacle thanks to my sister for helping me :3.


End file.
